


Luck Has Nothing To Do With Being Blessed

by raineynight713



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Creatures and Monsters and Spirits, Luckily Tsuna is up for the job, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Luck (tm), They just wanna be friiiieeeends, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineynight713/pseuds/raineynight713
Summary: "Humans lived alongside fantastical creatures from myth and legend, called the Other. It was a common rumor that if you were favored by one of them, you were blessed. Personally, Tsuna had always thought it more likely that they just wanted a friend."Tsuna is having an ordinary day, until he isn't. It all starts when he finds a little chameleon on the sidewalk, and spirals from there.





	Luck Has Nothing To Do With Being Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haplesshippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplesshippo/gifts).



> This is my gift for haplesshippo for the KHR Secret Santa 2017 Arc II. They asked for anything, so ofc I wrote about Tsuna and Reborn. I just can't help myself. 
> 
> Please see the end notes for content warnings.

As he walked down the sidewalk, Tsuna couldn’t help but to think that the world was a strange place. In the yard he had just walked past, a child was shrieking with laughter as they played tag with a red fawn with gold spots that had wisps of steam rising from it’s fur. Up ahead, there was a woman sunbathing alongside a mermaid, who had a beautiful fish tail, gills on her cheeks, and blue-grey skin that sparkled in the sun like she was covered in crushed crystals.

It wasn’t that these things were uncommon. The fawn and the mermaid were actually quite tame in comparison to some creatures he had seen. It was just one of those thoughts that hit you at random. The world around him was populated not only by humans and animals, but also  _ Other _ .

They had shown up around 100 years ago, although there were theories that they had been on Earth for thousands of years, which was why a lot of them featured so prominently in mythology. 

People disagreed on the appropriate term for them, because no one actually knew what they were. The Other kept quiet on their origin and history. The only concrete fact widely known was that they weren’t human. Humans called them spirits, demons, monsters, gods. None of those really fit, so the common term for them was simply Other.

Tsuna had never known a world without them, but nonetheless he was still struck sometimes by the strangeness of it all.

Maybe it was just because he hadn’t interacted with them that often. The ones that wanted to interact with humans usually chose a single person to spend time with. It was commonly said that if you were favored by one of the Other, you were blessed. It had become such a popular rumor that anyone approached by an Other was called one of the Blessed. There was no evidence to support that, though, and Tsuna figured it was probably just thought up by people who had too much time on their hands. He’d always thought it more likely that the Other just wanted a friend, and they chose someone they would get along with.

He’d had less to do with the Other than most people his age. Some of his classmates were “Blessed” and the ones that weren’t had family that was. Tsuna wasn’t, and his mom wasn’t, and she’d said his father wasn’t, and that was his whole family. His mom was estranged from her parents, and neither of them knew anything about his father’s, if they were even still alive. 

But it wasn't really surprising that he hadn't been approached by one of the Other. He didn't have any human friends either, after all. 

Tsuna lost his train of thought when he heard a small noise. Blinking, he looked around to try to find the source. It took a few seconds, but he eventually spotted it. There was a small chameleon on the sidewalk, just in front of him. It was neon green and had bulbous yellow eyes. When it saw that it had his attention, it flicked it’s tongue at him and slowly blinked one eye and then the other. 

It… was….

So cute!

Tsuna immediately knelt down and extended his hand towards it, cooing. He waited with bated breath to see what the chameleon would do. Hopefully it would come closer, he’d never seen anything so adorable, and had an intense desire to pet it. 

The chameleon walked to his hand and crawled on without hesitation. Tsuna grinned and gently petted it’s little head with a single finger. 

“Aww, hey little guy. You’re really tame, you must belong to someone. How’d you get out here? You’re so tiny, you’ll get stepped on,” he murmured as he held it cupped gently in his hand. It flicked it’s tongue at him again in answer, and proceeded to climb up his arm, over his shoulder, up the side of his face, and ended up on the top of his head. 

That was… odd, but also cute. “Your owner must let you curl up on their head, huh? I wonder where they are.” Tsuna bit his lip in indecision. Now that he was coming out of his cute-animal induced stupor, he was realizing that he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. As he’d said, it was obvious the chameleon belonged to someone. They weren’t native to the area, and he’d never heard of them being so small either. So it was probably a type bred specifically to be kept as a pet, and wouldn’t have any idea what to do in the wild. Plus he hadn’t been joking earlier about the likelihood of it getting stepped on. 

Plus, his heart hurt at the thought of leaving it all alone. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he just abandoned a poor defenceless animal. 

So really, there was no choice at all. “I guess you’re coming home with me for now. I’ll have to figure out a way to find your owner, they’re probably worried sick. Maybe a found chameleon poster?” He felt the flick of a tongue against his head, which he was pretty sure meant either yes or no.

“You’ll need a name, I can’t just keep calling you chameleon,” he paused in thought. He’d never been very good with naming things. “How about Cammy?” That got him a fast tongue flick that practically dripped disapproval (but luckily not saliva). “No? Alright then, what about Leon? I think that’s a nice name, Leon the chameleon.” This time the tongue flick was gentle and pleased, and Tsuna smiled. Not only did he now have something to call his new friend, it seemed that he was learning to communicate with him as well. 

“I need to get a few things at the store for my mom, make sure not to let anyone see you, alright? I don’t think they allow pets inside,” he warned lightly. Another tongue flick. Good talk.

* * *

Shopping was done quickly, and he only felt a slight paranoia that one of the employees would run up and shout at him for having a chameleon in the store before throwing him out on his butt, forbidding him from ever setting foot inside again and laying a curse on his family to boot. 

He mentioned this to Leon, and got a mocking tongue flick in return. 

Paranoia aside, it wasn’t until he’d checked out and was leaving the store that he got a  _ bad _ feeling. It was a weird prickling sensation, like the tips of cold knives dancing lightly across his skin, not hurting him but threatening all the same.

He sped up a little, hopefully not enough to draw attention to himself. He had no idea what the cause of the feeling was, but he’d felt it a few times before. It warned him when danger was near, and somehow helped him to avoid it. Like a few years ago, when it had told him to take a longer route home from school, and he’d seen on the news that night that there had been a fight between two rival yakuza groups on his normal route, with three dead and five others in critical condition. He had always listened to the feeling after that. 

And now it was telling him something really bad was going to happen if he didn’t do something. Unfortunately, it didn’t elaborate on what exactly he should be doing. With every step he took, it grew stronger. A nervous sweat broke out across his forehead. 

“Hey Leon, I have a feeling something bad’s gonna happen. Make sure to hold on tight, and don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said as quietly as he could. He was proud of himself that his voice didn’t waver. He needed to be strong for Leon. A light tongue flick was his only answer. 

He didn’t notice the pair of glowing yellow eyes that watched him from an alleyway. Once Tsuna had turned the corner out of sight, a shadowy black figure slipped out of the alley and followed behind on feet silent as death. 

* * *

It felt like there was an orchestra crescendoing in his head. He’d try to make several different turns to see if that would help, but no matter what he did, the feeling just grew stronger, and dread began to pool in his stomach. His feeling had never before failed him, but it appeared there were first times for everything. 

Tsuna could feel it now, the hair-raising feeling that you were being watched. Two at least, maybe three, if his feeling was to be believed. He grit his teeth and ignored how his knees wanted to shake and his heart trembled in his chest. 

It happened as he was passing by a rundown warehouse. There was no one else around, so no one heard his yelp as he was suddenly pulled into a grimy alley filled with trash and brownish red stains on the walls that Tsuna didn’t want to think too much about.

A thick hand caught him in the neck and pushed him roughly against the wall. He barely held in a whimper, which was a feat once he actually saw his attacker. 

He was a big brute of a man, with biceps that were roughly the size of Tsuna’s head. He had close-shaved black hair, beady brown eyes, a round nose that looked like it’d been broken more than a few times, and a cruel sneer. Tsuna’s feeling was going haywire. He felt like he was about to faint. 

“You’re the one? Ha! A stiff breeze would blow you over. You’d probably cry if you got a papercut!” The man’s hand tightened around Tsuna’s neck as he spoke, his voice growing angrier and more mocking the longer he talked. Tsuna scrabbled at the hand, which did nothing but make the man guffaw and tighten his hold even more. It was almost impossible to breathe past it.

The man was interrupted by the arrival of two others, one tall and thin and the other so average it would be difficult to pick him out of a lineup. Tsuna didn’t pay them much attention, black spots were starting to dance in the corners of his eyes, but he knew they were the ones that had been following him. 

“Oi, don’t damage him too much! He’s useless dead, and we’ll be worse than if we don’t keep him in one piece!” That was the thin man, he’d joined Burly and was staring at Tsuna intently. Thankfully, the hand on his throat eased slightly, and he coughed and gulped in a lungful of air.

“I wasn’t damaging him,” the scorn was thick in Burly’s voice, “just roughing him up a little. Not my fault the kid’s a twig.” Thin didn’t seem to agree, judging by his scoff. 

“Twig or not, that kid’s worth more than all the jobs we’ve ever done. But  _ only _ if he’s  _ alive _ . The Vongola won’t pay a dime if he’s dead. Worse, they’ll hunt us down and make us wish we’d never been born.” There was a tense silence between the men for a moment after those words before Average spoke up. 

“You’re wasting time arguing. Hold him so I can lay the illusion on his mind.” His voice wasn’t average, it was cold and cutting, used to being obeyed. 

He didn’t wait for his accomplices to say anything, instead striding up and staring intensely into Tsuna’s eyes. Tsuna was confused as he suddenly felt incredibly sleepy, like he should fall asleep right that moment, but that didn’t make any sense. It would be stupid to fall asleep while he was literally being held by the throat against a wall and surrounded by a bunch of men that apparently wanted to use him for ransom. He had no idea what they were talking about, they obviously had the wrong person, and he didn’t want to know what they’d do when they realized that.

But his eyes were just so heavy. They slipped closed, even as he fought against it. The hand released him and he crumpled to the ground.

“There, he’ll be out like a light until I wake him up.” Average’s voice, followed by the shuffling sound of the men moving a few steps away. 

“Are you sure you can’t just put him under an illusion so he’ll get on a plane with us? It’d be a lot easier leaving with a willing brat than smuggling out an unconscious one,” Thin whined. Tsuna felt his heartbeat quicken. 

There was an annoyed sound, and then, “As I’ve told you before, it would take constant application of Mist flames to do such a thing, and I have no intention of draining myself dry to make your lives easier.” Average sounded scornful. “We’ll follow the plan that we took an exhaustively long time to agree on. I don’t know what you’re worried about, every eventuality has been accounted for.”

Thin replied heatedly, but Tsuna was distracted from listening when he felt a light pressure moving down his arm and into the palm of his hand. He cupped it instinctively and felt a tongue flick against his palm. Leon! Tsuna wanted to berate him for moving from the safety of his hair, but he couldn’t even open his eyes, nevermind give a lecture on self-preservation.

He tuned back into the men’s conversation and almost wished he hadn’t. “- agreed she wouldn’t be a problem, but if you’re that worried about a ditzy housewife, I suppose I can go and take care of her. I will be appropriately compensated, of course,” Average’s voice was like an oil slick, slimy and disgusting. Tsuna stopped breathing. He knew who they were talking about. Of course he did.

“You could just take your compensation from her, if you know what I mean. She’s not half-bad looking.” Tsuna had never before experienced the desire to rip someone’s throat out with his teeth, but as he heard Burly’s words, he did. He wanted to cause this man pain for suggesting something so disgusting, for daring to talk about his mom like that. It was a soul deep need that made his limbs tingle, it was so strong. His heartbeat slowed to a normal pace, his breathing evened, the trembles stopped. The lethargy burned away in the face of his resolve. 

Tsuna wasn’t afraid anymore. He was angry. And there was no way he was letting these bastards anywhere near his mom.

“You will increase my cut, or I won’t do it. It wasn’t in the original plan.” There was some grumbling, but Thin and Burly agreed, and Average gave a pleased hum. “We’ll need to move the boy somewhere secure, it wouldn’t do to be discovered at this critical point in our plans.”

Thin huffed. “Not to mention the Hibari would skin us alive if they caught us trying shit in their territory. Bunch of psychos,” he grumbled, but the fear in his voice was evident.

Tsuna didn’t have a plan. He wasn’t a fighter. He’d run away from the chihuahua down the road when he was little. But-

There was a warmth pulsing in his chest, rippling outwards through his entire body, and it made him feel strong. Capable. Like he could do anything, if he put his all into it. And he would put his all into this, of course he would, this was the most important moment of his life. He would do anything to protect his mom, and that was all that mattered. 

The same hand that had choked him earlier grabbed his arm and dragged him upright, holding him to the wall once again but not bothering to hold him down this time. That was foolish.

Tsuna snapped his eyes open as soon as he was standing. He had no way of knowing it, but they were glowing orange and eerily blank. Burly stood frozen in front of him, gaping like a fish. 

Unfortunately, that shock didn’t last long. With a shout, the man raised his arm to clock him across the head. One blow from that meaty fist would knock Tsuna out, no matter how angry he was. He couldn’t dodge, with the grip that had tightened on his arm, and he was too weak to break away. 

Was this it then? All of his determination and rage would amount to nothing more than a lump on the head, and the knowledge that he’d failed his mom when she needed him the most?

_ lift your hand _

Tsuna would have startled if the fire inside of him hadn’t blocked all unnecessary emotions. It was like… the fire itself was talking to him. Like the feeling that he’d gotten earlier, but it was less cold knives and more roaring wildfire. And he’d never gotten a feeling so strong it became words in his head. 

But he’d never been harmed when he listened to it, the exact opposite actually. 

  
  
  


He raised his hand. 

There was a strange shifting against his skin, a brief flash of light, a tugging sensation at the fire that blanketed him, and then a bang.

  
  
  


For a moment, the alleyway was completely quiet. 

It was broken by the thump Burly made as he fell to the ground, dead. Dark crimson spread out from the hole in his chest where his heart used to be. 

Tsuna expected screams. He was surprised that he wasn’t screaming himself, honestly. That would probably come later, though. The fire left no room for hysteria. 

But Thin and Average presumably didn’t have the fire, and they still weren’t screaming. He looked away from the corpse to look at them instead, and was surprised by what he saw. 

The men were pale, paler than any human Tsuna had ever seen, and they weren’t looking at him. Their eyes were fixed on the green gun in his hand. Tsuna glanced at it, and with a start realized that it was the same hand Leon had been in, but the chameleon was nowhere to be found, and instead he had… a green gun. 

Huh. Apparently Leon wasn’t just a cute pet chameleon after all. Maybe he was one of the Other, although that didn’t fit quite right either… Now wasn’t the time to worry about it. 

But why were the men so scared of the gun? Surely in a situation like this you would be afraid of the person wielding the weapon rather than the weapon itself? Although Leon didn’t seem to need him to pull the trigger to fire…

Thin pointed a shaky finger at Leon. “Th-th-tha-at’s-” His teeth were chattering so hard he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Death’s gun,” Average breathed, more shaken than Tsuna had thought him capable of. Thin crossed himself when he heard the words.

Death’s gun? What were they talking about? Surely they didn’t find Leon so intimidating that they would call him a  _ weapon of death _ . Maybe they were in shock from seeing Burly killed, even though they hadn’t seemed to like the man earlier. 

The fire was slowly receding now that Tsuna was more bewildered than enraged, but he kept Leon pointed at the two men. He didn’t want to have to shoot them, not out of any kind of mercy (they’d threatened his  _ mom _ ), but because he figured he’d be plenty traumatized already, when Burly’s death hit him later. They were so terrified of Leon, they might just let him walk away.

Before he could do anything, a shape emerged from the shadows. He blinked as he realized it was actually a man. 

He looked different from Burly, Thin, and Average. He was wearing an impeccable suit with a bright yellow button-up, for one thing. World’s apart from the wife beaters and flannel of the other men. He had tan skin and pitch black hair, with two large curls on either side of his face for sideburns.

Thin and Average fell to their knees and trembled. Tsuna blinked in confusion. He got the feeling he was missing something. 

Suit Man glided forward. Every step he took was graceful and completely silent. He wasn’t even looking at the two men on the ground, he was staring intently at Leon, who had turned back to his original shape without Tsuna noticing. The man held out his hand. 

“Come, Leon,” he said in a deep voice. Leon happily flung himself from Tsuna’s hand to the hand of the man, who was evidently his missing owner. 

Without missing a beat, there was another flash of light as Leon transformed into a gun once again, and the man shot the two men behind him without even looking. Tsuna was very glad the hysteria hadn’t come yet.

The man looked at Tsuna now, and his lips twitched into a small smirk. “Chaos, I’m Reborn.” He seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction, possibly hysterical screaming, but when Tsuna did nothing, his smirk grew. “Thank you for looking after Leon. We were separated during an altercation earlier, and I’ve been searching for him ever since,” as he said this he allowed Leon, who was once more a chameleon, to crawl up to his hat, where he curled up happily. So that was where he’d learned the habit of perching on people’s heads.

Looking into the man, Reborn’s, eyes, Tsuna was surprised to realize that they were a bright yellow. Even more strangely, as he watched, the yellow faded until they were black as the abyss. Was this man Other?

The fire, which seemed to be on its last legs, wasn’t lashing out like the man was dangerous like it had with the men that had attacked him. Tsuna didn’t think that meant Reborn  _ wasn’t _ dangerous, he had killed two men in cold blood just a minute ago. But maybe Reborn wasn’t dangerous to  _ Tsuna _ . 

Mind made up, Tsuna held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Sawada Tsuna. Leon is very cute.” He winced internally at the poor introduction. He’d never had to make a good impression on anyone before, people usually had a bad opinion of him long before he met them.

Luckily, Reborn seemed to find him amusing rather than pitiful. “He is cute, isn’t he?” He clasped Tsuna’s hand in a firm shake with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “You know, Tsuna, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A man briefly insinuates that one of his accomplices should rape Nana. There is no actual rape.
> 
>  
> 
> More to come soon, bc I have no self control


End file.
